The warriors lost soul
by SS3Brolli
Summary: My first fanfic. Just read it! please? It's a self insertion I started last year, and I found the second chapter recently, so I'm uploading it. It starts to go insane by CH2. sorry if you don't like that.
1. A stupid beginning

I do not own DBZ. Or do I.? No, no I don't. Wait, if I own Funimation stocks, and they own DBZ, does that mean I, in a way, own DBZ? Oh well. This is my first posted fanfic, so please be kind, but fare.  
  
The lost warriors soul  
  
I stood at the top of the hill, not another human being within a mile and a half of me. And now it was time to do what I had come to do. Something long overdue. I thought of all the things I could think of that had made me mad. Everything in my entire life that had ever pissed me off. Mostly the big things, plus a few small but recent things. There where a lot. My mind filled with the dark thoughts. Some things that had even made me violent at just at the thought of them. As rage bubbled up within me, for the first time in my life, I shouted as loud as I could. My fists clenched hard, until my fingernails started to pierce the skin of my palms, but that only fueled my anger, and I Continued to scream. I closed my eyes, as tears flowed from them. I opened my eyes as I took a second breath, preparing to yell for the second time. And then, in shock, I stopped. Right in front of me, about seven feet high, was a white light. Like some kind of jagged rid in the air. The edges started to round out, and as I stared, it slowly shrunk, creating a kind of vacuum effect sucking in the air around me. I slowly tried to back away, but something inside seemed to be calling to me, within my very consciousness. I stood rooted to the spot, not quit sure what course of action I truly wanted to take. The choice was made for me, though, as I lost my footing and was sucked into the colorless void. Then, darkness.  
  
I woke up to the sound of a high-pitched beep going off every few seconds. I opened my eyes, and then closed them again immediately. The light was too much for my eyes. I opened my eyes in a squint, this time. The room I was in was a sky blue. That's all I could make out. I felt my head. Two small, round. somethings were attached to my temples. Small, thin wires came out of the middle of each one. I opened my eyes, having adjusted enough to the light. The same small back suction cups on wires were attached to my chest as well. I was in a round, sky blue room, with small beeping monitors all around me. I was lying down in a soft bed, with white sheets that came up to my chest. There was a full length mirror on the door. I got up to see if if I was horribly scarred from what happen on the hill. How long had I been unconscious? I took the suction pads off my chest and head. Wait a minute! My arms were huge! I stared at them for a second, watching how every move I made caused my massive muscles to shift and move. I had muscles before, but not like this! I ran to the mirror, not noticing how quickly I moved now. I was. amazing! Everything I had thought of while weight training was there. I had to sit down. Wait a minute. This seemed some what familiar. Spiderman! It was just like the movie. wait, no there were no spiders, or any animal for that matter. This must be a dream. Yes, a dream! But. no. in a dream I always accepted my situations without question. Well. there's always the tried and tested way. I pinched myself. It didn't hurt. But it never did, these days. That is, if I hadn't been in some weird coma for years, and it still was "these days". I slapped myself. O.K. *that* hurt! I looked around for a shirt. All I was wearing were my shorts. I didn't find one. 'Oh well' I thought. 'Who needs a shirt when I look like THIS?'  
  
I opened the door, just as a woman with blue hair came rushing in, running head first into me. Odd. Her hair almost looked. natural. "Oh, I'm so glad you're awake! I just noticed the monitors and realized that they were showing no vital signs at all!" Her face became extremely cross all of a sudden. "You know, you shouldn't scare people like that! Haven't you been in a hospital before? You can't just go playing with you vital signs like that! I could have had a heart attack! You know, considering we saved your life, you could at least have the decency to." "Um. I don't mean to be rude, but I have no Idea were I am, how long I've been here, or even what's happened to me! Can you answer any of those questions?" Her face softened. "Sorry. My daughter has been driving me up the wall with questions about you. Alright! Ill answer your questions if you answer ours." "I guess that's more than fair." "So, first off, we found you knocked out in the on the look." she hesitated, glancing at the floor. ".In the middle of no where." She looked me in the face again "Three days ago. Besides being knocked out, you were just fine! We took you here and I was going to put you on an I.V. if you didn't wake up today." But where" I asked "is here?" "Oh, right. You are in the world renowned Capsule Corporation, and I, as you may have guessed, am Bulma Briefs!" My jaw dropped, followed by the rest of me. "Oh! I see you HAVE heard of me!" she laughed. My mouth opened and closed as my brain tried to process the information it had just been given. In the end, I settled on saying "I. buu. wha?? I. but you. you don't exist!" "Oh, I think I do! See?" she waved her hand in front of me. "No. I mean Bulma Briefs and Capsule Corp. don't exist! You can't be who you say you are. There's no way." "WOMAN! Where the HELL are you! Where's my DINNER!!" shouted a voice from downstairs. And the more I looked around, and the more I thought, the harder it was to believe that I wasn't were I clearly couldn't be, but clearly was! Bulma was pissed again. "Shut up, you big whining baby!!" "WHAT?? YOU DARE CALL ME A CHILD!!" "How would you like to fix your own gravity chamber?" and then, the shouting stopped. "He's one of the strongest beings in the universe, yet he can't be bothered to fix his own toys." muttered Bulma. "How the hell do you live with someone who can destroy the earth if he wants, and threaten him?" I asked in wonder. "He talks big," she sighed "but on the inside, he's just a big teddy bear who needs a hug! Never tell him I told you that, though! Or any one else, for that matter! He has an image to keep up in front of his 'friends'." Bulma got me a black T-shirt, and took me downstairs to meet every one else. But as we reached the bottom of the stairs, Vegeta's eyes grew huge. He stared me straight in the eyes and a look of horror crossed his face. "YOU!! But how? How could you even exist?!?  
  
  
  
So do you like it? Should I continue? Should I stop? Got any suggestions for me? Please review!! 


	2. Some insanity required

Hey, this has been on my computer since. I dunno, January? Any way, I figured :"why not?" This doesn't mean I'm going to keep going with these (though I just might),but I recall wrighting at least one more chapter after this one, so if I find it, I'll post it. I still think the first chapter was not-so-good. As I have lost the file on the first chapter, it's not going to be impoved in any way. Sorry!  
  
Note: I think I started going crazy or something (to much up beat music?) but Goku and Vegeta are very much OOC by the end of this chapter. Sorry, but that's how I wrote it, and I refuse to do it over, on the grounds that I don't want to.  
  
______________________________________  
  
It's hard to explain the feeling you have, when one of your favorite cartoon characters tells you that  
  
YOU shouldn't exist. Let's just say it felt weird.  
  
"What?" shouted Bulma, half in surprise," What are you going on about, Vegeta?!?"  
  
Vegeta looked more confused than surprised, now. He looked me up and down, a frown on his face.  
  
He looked up at my face, and then my eyes, which had a general look of confusion and fear. He poked  
  
me. "You look... a LITTLE like him... But your energy... just like... that... that... THING! That...  
  
ABOMINATION!"  
  
In a flash, a tall figure appeared in the corner of my eye. I turned, to see a man in an orange and blue  
  
gi, and the messiest black hair I'd ever seen. As he took his fingers away from his forehead, and  
  
looked at me and Vegeta with a confused look on his face. "Hey, um... Vegeta?" he looked at Vegeta,  
  
who had not stopped poking me, and occasionally sniffing me. "Uh, who is he? 'Cause even though  
  
he doesn't look the part, his energy sure feels just like when we became Vegetto! Don't you feel  
  
that?!"  
  
Vegeta looked me in the eye and gave me a hateful look. "SO!! Who are you then?!? And where did  
  
you come from!?!"  
  
"Uh... I'm Nathan... and I'm... From Canada?" I squeaked out. "And I have no idea what's going on!"  
  
I quickly added. After I had woken up, I wasn't even sure if I was who I thought I was!  
  
"Well, maybe the earrings themselves give off a certain power signature, and he's just 2 OTHER  
  
people fused!" suggested Goku.  
  
"Is that it then?" said Vegeta, who hadn't even bothered to look at Goku "Are you a fusion of two  
  
DIFFERANT people, other than us?" He had a look on his face like was DARING me to say no.  
  
"Umm... I don't think so..." "What do you MEAN 'you don't think so'?? You ether ARE or YOU'R  
  
NOT!!!!" Vegeta's face was getting very red.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure of anything anymore..."  
  
"Do you remember putting something on your ear?" asked Goku.  
  
"No. I just remember screaming. And then waking up here."  
  
"Screaming about what, exactly?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"Ummm... I don't remember. I was mad about something. I just don't remember what!"  
  
There was a stretch of silence, until Goku broke it. "HEY, I've got an Idea! We could probably ask  
  
the Supreme Kai about you! With power like that, I'm sure he must be keeping an eye on you! He  
  
knows about all the most powerful beings!"  
  
"An excellent Idea, Kakarot! Then we can all find out who you REALY are!!" I got the feeling that  
  
Vegeta didn't trust me. "Well then, off to Other-world!" and with that, Goku grabbed my shoulder,  
  
and the world melted away from me into a sea of light.  
  
Seconds later, the world came back a much different place. We were outside, and there were two  
  
moons in the sky. There was a lot of healthy green grass, and a few scattered trees around us.  
  
A man with very pink skin and long white hair came running toward us. "Goku! So good to see you  
  
again! And, uh, Vegeta...! Um... Hi?"  
  
"Hey, Supream-Ki! How's it going?" answered Goku. But supreme Ki seemed to not notice.  
  
" So, guys, who's your friend?" he asked looking wearily between me and Vegeta.  
  
"Actually that's what we were going to ask you! He says his name is Nathan, but he can't remember  
  
anything about how he got here. We were hoping to get a bit of a background check on him. Oh, if it's  
  
any help, he says he's from Can-of-duh"  
  
"Canada" I whispered.  
  
"Look, we just want to know ho he got OUR energy signals! Is he some genetic THING, like Cell?"  
  
shouted Vegetal.  
  
The supreme Kai thought for a moment. "I honestly don't remember any super warrior named  
  
'Nathan'".  
  
A wheezy but loud voice broke in "What the heck are you doing back? Your not dead again already,  
  
are you?" An old blue man with a white Mohawk hobbled up to us and stared up at me.  
  
"No, I'm not dead yet! See, we came to..." started Goku  
  
"I wasn't talking to YOU." Interrupted the old kai. "I was talking to this one!" he said, pointing a  
  
finger at me.  
  
"So, you know him?" asked Goku.  
  
"Know him??" shouted the old Kai. "He's only one of the strongest fighters in the Galaxy! Or at least  
  
he was! You two should know him better than any one! Your his parents!!"  
  
Goku looked wide-eyed at Vegeta, then took a quick glance at both of their pants. "What?"  
  
Supreme Kai looked confused for a second, when suddenly his eyes got HUGE, and he started to turn  
  
a very odd shade of green. "EEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!" he  
  
screamed, and ran off a distance and started to puke behind a tree.  
  
"Idiot." muttered old Kai. "Just don't make us like they used to..." as he watched his descendant puke  
  
his guts out. "No, I mean fusion parents. He's Vegetto!!"  
  
"AAH-HA!! So the truth comes out!!!" Shouted Vegeta, pointing an accusing finger at me, and  
  
looking disturbingly pleased with himself.  
  
"Wait, I'm still confused!" shouted Goku. "If we're here, than how could HE be US? It makes no  
  
sense"  
  
"AAH-HA!" shouted Vegeta, swinging his accusing finger at Old Kai.  
  
"Something has definitely gotten in to you..." muttered old Kai, glancing at Vegeta with uncertainty.  
  
"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!!!!" shouted a very red faced Vegeta.  
  
The old ki cleared his thought. "To Answer your Question, Goku, I've already told you that the fusion  
  
was permanent. Period. No exceptions. Even though you two split back into your respective  
  
personalities, the only reason you didn't see Vegetto there is because two you took both halves of his  
  
body! So he was forced to come to other world. His soul and spirit body, which he got to keep, were  
  
powerful enough, so I sent him to the next world!"  
  
"Wait a minute! There's a 'next' world after this one?" asked Goku.  
  
"Yes," said old Kai "The next world is a place that only those powerful enough to withstand all the  
  
new restrictions of the new dimension can go! It's multiple, unbendable scientific rules makes it the  
  
next step to becoming a somewhat god-like being! I had already scheduled you to go there next,  
  
Goku!"  
  
"And me?" inquired Vegeta  
  
"No. You go back to hell, unless you become a nicer person, and maybe do some charity work!"  
  
"BAH!!" shouted Vegeta. "I'd rather go to..." Vegeta glanced at a very stern-faced old Kai. "Well,  
  
I've done PLENTY of charity work! All those times I've helped save the earth!"  
  
"Those were not charity," retorted the old Kai "They were almost all for selfish reasons! But they,  
  
especially the last one, are the only reason you have a CHANCE at getting out of hell. After a couple  
  
of years, WITH good behavior!"  
  
Vegeta did not look impressed.  
  
"Um, I don't mean to interrupt your discussion on the fate of Vegeta's eternal sole, but I recall  
  
growing up on a relatively normal planet." I said. " And how could THEY be my parents? I grew up  
  
with my MOTHER! You must be thinking of some one else!"  
  
"No, your Vegetto alright, you were just reborn on the higher plane of existence." Explained Old Kai.  
  
"What seems like an every day activity to you would kill most of the warriors here. And now that  
  
you've returned, you've come back THAT much stronger! I believe your starting to revert back to  
  
your original form a little, now that your back. Much bulkier. Your old memory should come back,  
  
too"  
  
"So what your saying is that he's been living in a world full of super beings?" asked Goku "Wow!  
  
What's it like?!? It must be SO COOL!!!"  
  
"Actually" I said, "It's kind of boring, for the most part!"  
  
Goku wiped the stream of tears from his eyes. "He gets it from your side, Vegeta!! You never  
  
appreciate anything!" Shouted Goku, as he stomped off to sulk.  
  
"He'll be back." muttered Vegeta "That Idiot has the memory of a squirrel!"  
  
"That's just the kind of talk that's gettin' you inta hell!" shouted Old Kai. "Any way, 'Nathan', how  
  
DID you get back to this world?"  
  
"I don't know! I got mad, and I was yelling, and I fell into a whole in the air..."  
  
" Oh, I see. Well, you got lucky!" exclaimed Old Kai. " You found a weak spot in the Dimensional  
  
fold, and hit the right frequency! It probably helped to have these two dimensional magnets," -he  
  
pointed to an angry Vegeta, and Goku curled into the fetal position under a tree- "on this side, too! In  
  
short, you got lucky, and caused a dimensional ripple around yourself."  
  
"A whaty-what now?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"You three will be tossed between the two world perspectives for a while. Slowly at first, but  
  
probably speeding up as you go, until things settle, and you all end up back in your proper  
  
dimensions. You'll have to remember that you power isn't as strong in the next world."  
  
"Wait, what do you mean 'us three'?" asked Vegeta. "He's the one who..."  
  
"But he's part of you!" interrupted Old Kai "He's bonded to you on a very deep spiritual level."  
  
"So, he can be a badass?" smirked Vegeta  
  
Old Kai sighed. "Unfortunately."  
  
So, yah, if you want me to write any new chapters, people are going to have to review a pantload! Or just tell me if I can't write for crap. Just be constructive if you do, or else you'll make me cry! 


End file.
